My Everything
by mtomaone
Summary: This story takes place during the current storyline in January 2017. JaSam and Curtis are investigating Oscar Jessup and Rudge and finding the tie to Julian Jerome. They're going to find who really planted that bomb that killed Morgan and help get Sonny free.
1. Chapter 1

**My Everything**

 **Chapter 1**

Staring at the black and white image, Sam felt her eyes swim with tears. She was holding an ultrasound picture of her baby, her precious new baby, a baby she never thought she would have after God gave her little miracle, Danny. She was weeks away from giving birth and Dr. Lee wanted to make sure that everything was alright considering her history with pregnancies. She was so overwhelmed with happiness and so consumed in the tiny being that she didn't realize she was crying. She felt a warm hand brush her cheek and she looked up into the adoring and worried blue eyes of her husband. That was something else she couldn't believe. After years of his disappearance and everything they had been through, she had her husband back. Her Jason. She still couldn't believe it at times. There have been a few nights when she would wake up from a nightmare and reach over just to touch him, to make sure that he was still there, that he was with her. And he was. He was always there, just like he promised. She loved him with everything she had and she loved him more for giving her Danny and now this precious new baby that was growing inside of her. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, she was happy. "Jason, look at our baby!" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. She was overjoyed.

Smiling at his gorgeous wife glowing with happiness and love, Jason couldn't help but smile at her excited state. He loved seeing her like this. She was in an excited state and she couldn't be more beautiful to him. Sometimes he couldn't believe that this beautiful creature chose him, loved him with all her heart, and gave him a beautiful son and a new baby on the way. After everything that has happened, he thanked God every day that he and Sam found their way back to each other. Every night he went to bed holding her in his arms, almost afraid that if he woke up, she would disappear. She and his little family they were building was everything to him. Looking at the picture she shoved in his face for the hundred time, Jason laughed and gently pulled her arm down. "I'm looking, I'm looking." He smiled at the image of his child and a warmth from his heart over took him. "She's perfect Sam." Turning to look at his wife, his eyes were soft. "She's perfect like you."

A little gasp escaped her lips and confusion set in her eyes. "Why would you say that?" Seeing his eyebrows pinch she clarified. "Why would you say a she? Jason! Did you see the results?! I thought we agreed to wait!" Maxie had thrown them the shower and just when they were cutting the cake, Sam had backed off and changed her mind. She didn't want to know right then. She wanted to wait, just like they had decided to wait for Danny.

Jason couldn't help but laugh and lean down to kiss the luscious pout that she made. Pulling back he explained. "No, I didn't see the results. It's just a feeling that I have." He shrugged, not sure how to describe how he felt.

Sam's eyes instantly softened on him. "You want a girl?"

Seeing the tears that formed in her eyes, Jason gently kissed her foreheard and pulled her into a hug, knowing where her thoughts were going. "Yeah Sam, I want a girl." Rocking her gently after hearing the slight hitch in her throat, Jason held her more closely. "Nothing and no one can replace the daughter that we lost, but I'd like a girl." Pulling back to look at her, Jason wiped a tear trailing down her cheeks and kept his hands there leaning over so that they were at eye level. "I can picture her you know." Seeing the surprise in her eyes, Jason continued. "She'll have your hair and your eyes. She'll be strong, smart, and stubborn like you." He laughed a little when she softly punched him in the arm as she smiled up at him. "She'll drive me crazy and you know she'll drive Danny crazy." Seeing her laugh again, Jason pulled her back into a hug and placed his chin on her head. "We'll love her, be there for her and teach her how to be her own person just like we'll do for Danny as they grow up." Closing his eyes, Jason had one more thought. "And she's not dating until she's 30."

"Jason!" Sam laughed as she pulled away from him. Punching him in his arm one more time for good measure. "You can't do that to her."

"Like hell I can't. Sam, if she even has half of your features then I'm going to have to lock her in her room and shoot any boy that comes near her. And if I don't do, you know Danny will. He'll be just as protective as I will be. Hell, he's half way there." Jason and Sam both laughed at how Danny has been taking his big brother role very seriously. He's been making sure that Sam was eating healthy and he read to her stomach almost every night. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh! He was so cute this morning when he woke up. He said he dreamt of him and his "brother" Scout outside playing in the snow and building snow men." She giggled at the memory and how perfectly adorable her son was. "He said he was excited about moving and having a house with a huge yard and a dog and…." Sam cut off at the guilty look in Jason's eyes. She tilted her head and asked him. "What's wrong?"

Jason hated to disappoint her especially if he had broken any promises to her, but this move was something that would have to wait. "Sam, I'm not sure about moving to Aurora right now. Especially with everything that's happening with Sonny and your parents and finding the bastard that killed Morgan. And since Elizabeth isn't moving, I could be here for Jake. I just don't think it's a good idea." He could see the light diminish in her eyes and it killed him.

Sam pulled back from him. "I don't understand. You're the one that came up with the idea to move Jason. You were more than ok with moving far from Port Charles as possible, I'm the one that came up with Aurora because it's close. It's only an hour away and we can still be here for our family and friends and you could be close to Jake. I mean I know with everything that's happening we were going to wait for a little bit but it was always open to possibility. The way you're talking, it's as if you've totally shut that idea down. What's changed?"

"Morgan died Sam and Sonny's life is a mess right now, you've said it yourself that you want to help him and Carly. And with everything we're slowly putting together with Rudge and Julian, your mom could be caught in the middle of that." He ran his hand through his hair frustrated that finding Morgan's killer was taking too long.

"I get that Jason, I do and you know especially with my mother being in the crossfire, I want to solve this problem but I'd like to keep the option to move open, just in case."

He knew she was right. Staying here was too dangerous for his family especially that they've been getting close on finding the killer. Him and Curtis have been working day and night to track down who set the bomb in Julian's car and somehow this Rudge guy was involved. They just needed to find his boss. Seeing the determination in her eyes, Jason was about to concede but his cell phone went off. He apologized as he pulled his phone out of his jacket. Seeing Curtis' name, Jason looked up at Sam. "I have to take this Sam."

"Jason, this is important, can't it wait?" She knew he was working hard and she was grateful he was on the case since finding out her mother may be in the cross fire but their family should come first. Seeing the guilt in his eyes, she knew he was going to take the call. Her eyes downcast in defeat and she stepped back.

Seeing his wife pull away from him broke his heart, but he needed to take the call. The quicker to finding out who set the bomb, the quicker he can keep his family safe. Apologizing once again, Jason took the call. "Curtis, yeah what's up?"

"Rudge just left the pawn shop. I have an idea but I need you here to be my lookout." Curtis was freezing his ass off as he stood on the side of building hiding from plain site. This case was pissing him off and he was getting anxious to get it over with.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's something in that shop man. They have it too closely watched. We need to find a way in and scope the place out. There's an apartment above it, I think we should try to find a way in. Maybe place a couple of listening devices around." Turning, Curtis was practically running to get back to the warmth of his car. "I had a friend of mine hook me up with some new toys, and I'm dying to try them out. Just get down here and we'll hammer out the details." Not waiting for a reply, Curtis hung up the phone and kept a close eye on the shop.

Hanging up, Jason turned to Sam. It's almost as if she knew what he was going to say before he opened he opened his mouth. "I have to go. Curtis has a plan to bug the pawn shop, hopefully it can get us some answers."

Nodding her head, Sam knew it was a good idea and she wanted to help Sonny just as much as Jason did. Realizing this was their best chance to end this quickly so they can get on with their life Sam nodded. "You should have Spinelli hack in their security cameras if they have any, he can blank them out for a few minutes or do a continuous loop while you're there. Do you want me to come with you? I can help. You know how good I am at picking locks and I get into any safe."

Relaxing and smiling at the twinkle in her eye about breaking and entering, Jason let out a breath he'd been holding. Sam had been through too much stress lately and he didn't want to add anymore by arguing with her. He was so thankful that she understood him and accepted him for who he was. Pulling her into a tight hug Jason replied. "No, I don't want you anywhere near Rudge or that place. I'll be quick ok, and I'll meet you at home."

Pulling back, Sam looked up at him. "No, I'm meeting my mom at Kelly's for lunch remember and then we're picking up Danny from Monica's."

"Right. I'll drop you off there and then I'll see you later tonight?" Seeing her nod, Jason leaned over a placed a gentle kiss on her belly. "I love you baby." Straightening up, he leaned down to her eye level. "And I love you, more than anything Sam. You and this family we have mean everything to me and I'm going to keep us safe. I promise." Giving his wife a long lingering kiss, Jason pulled slightly back and escorted out of the hospital room and to the elevator heading to Kelly's.

 **************************************************************

Julian ducked as the vase flew across the room and smashed into the wall right behind his head. "Damn it Alexis! Will you listen to me! I had no choice! She has been watching us!"

"Had no choice? HAD NO CHOICE?" Grabbing the next thing her hand touched which was the empty liquor bottle, Alexis flung that at his head as well but it smashed right along with the vase on the wall and that only pissed her off more. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Seeing the letter opener on the desk, Alexis grabbed and stalked towards him. "You held a dagger to my throat and you tried to kill me. How could you not have possibly had a choice?!"

Backing up from her, Julian raised his hands in a pleading motion. "I didn't have a choice then and I don't have one now. Olivia wanted the business, she fought with me over it. But our brother Dino tried to kill her, she suffered a brain injury and was institutionalized. I helped her get out and in return she'd help me kill Duke for betraying our father."

"Duke, Duke, it's all about Duke! Well you got what you wanted, he's dead! So why is she after you now?"

"Yes, I finally got my revenge. But at the time Olivia betrayed me to help Duke, so I killed her." Seeing the horror on her face was killing him. He never wanted her to look at him like that. "This was a long time ago Alexis. I was a different man. You knew that. You knew I had skeletons in my past and you accepted me anyways." He could see her trying to soak everything in but she was drunk. Would she even remember any of this? He pleaded. "Alexis don't you get it? This is her way of taking revenge on me. She's going after everyone I loved, starting with you. I had to make her think that you didn't matter to me."

She could hear what he was saying, in some part of her she can understand but she didn't know if she could believe him, he'd hurt her too much. There was too much pain. "How can I believe anything you say to me? All that comes out of your mouth are lies, all lies!" She tried to swipe at him with the letter opener but he dodged her and held her close to him. She struggled to get away but he was too strong.

"Please believe me. It was killing me scaring you like that but she sent men to follow me. Alexis, I knew Sonny was on his way, I just had to stall, I had to make it look good. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it before we made it to the docks but they were watching me. I'm sorry baby, I had to plan it out carefully. If they thought that you were nothing to me than they would leave you alone. I did it to protect you. I could never kill you. I love you Alexis. Please, you have to believe me." Julian leaned closer and placed his forehead on hers.

Seeing the sincere look in his eyes, Alexis didn't know what to believe. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. How could she believe him? He tried to frame her for murder, he tried to kill her. "I can't. I can't…" She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone on the coffee table. Seeing Sam's name, Alexis struggled one last time to get away from him. "I have to answer that." As Julian let her go, she swiped the cell phone. "Hi Sam."

"Mom, where are you? I thought we were going to have lunch at Kelly's. Come on, I'm starving!"

Closing her eyes in realization, Alexis just remembered. "I'm sorry hunny, I forgot. I'm… I'm on my way ok. Just give me a few minutes." Hanging up, Alexis started searching for her keys.

"Alexis what are you doing?"

"Where are my keys? I have to meet Sam at Kelly's." She was starting to become frantic. She flipped over pillows and couch cushion to find them. Her life was falling apart and all she had and could count on where her three beautiful girls. "Where the hell are my keys?"

"Are you kidding me right now? You're drunk!" Seeing the keys on her desk, Juilian hobbled over and scooped them up. "What do you think Sam is going to say seeing her mother like this? And there is no way in hell that I'm letting you drive."

Seeing the keys in his hands, Alexis advanced him. "Give me my keys."

"No. Remember the last time you drove drunk?" He pointed down to his broken leg with this cane.

"I wasn't drunk then and I'm not drunk now. Give me my damn keys Julian."

"You are not going anywhere." He turned his back to her to head to the kitchen. "I'm going to make you some coffee while you call Sam and reschedule. We need to talk about everything and I'm not letting you go until you…" Julian was cut off when Alexis hit him over the head with the paper weight from her desk. Grabbing her keys from his hand, she grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. "Sorry Julian, we have nothing to talk about."

 ************************************************************

Sliding the window up carefully, Jason climbed in from the fire escape. They needed to quickly search the building, place some bugs and get out fast. Turning around, he helped Curtis through and the two of them waited for a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Pulling out a small flashlight, Jason flashed it around the room. It was completely empty.

"We should wait a minute before we go any further in case the cops are called. The last thing I need is Jordan up my ass over this shit." Curtis gave a quick scan of the room and turned to the window discreetly looking out for any sign of trouble.

Nodding, Jason halted a moment. "Either someone saw me break in the last time or the shop had security cameras."

"My guess are cameras. I hope your tech guy is as good as you say he especially if they are watching the cameras closely."

"Spinelli is genius." Jason dialed Spinelli's number and put the phone to his ear. "Spinelli…"

"Gracious greetings Stonecold! The humble jackal is at your service!"

Jason smiled hearing the excitement in Spinelli's voice. He and Georgie came from Portland to visit with Maxie and Sam. He took Sam's advice and asked him to wait for his call to use his magic on the cameras for a few minutes. Pulling the device that Spinelli gave him out of his pocket, Jason looked for the phone jack on the wall. "I'm in place and hooking up your device in a few minutes." He pulled out the small portable screw driver and took the jack apart. Seeing the wire he needed, Jason hooked up the tracker to the wire and screwed it back into the wall. "Done."

"Ok, just give the jackal a few minutes to record some live feed and then I'll set it on a continuous loop for Stonecold." Hearing Jason say good, Spinelli was typing furiously on his keyboard. "Is the Fair Samantha with you?"

"No." Keeping the flashlight low, Jason scanned the room once again and tried to listen to any movement outside the door or downstairs. "Sam's with Alexis."

"Stonecold if you needed backup, the jackal is more than willing to offer his services in your time of dire need. The jackal can be your partner, the Robin to your Batman, the yin to your yang, the…."

"Spinelli? Spinelli!" Jason growled at him. "Just stop! I have back up right now, I'm good." Jason rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"Other backup?" Sniffing, Spinelli was intrigued yet somewhat hurt. "Stonecold has other backup besides the Fair Samantha and the Jackal?" Hearing Jason exasperatedly say his name, Spinelli couldn't help but feel betrayed. "And who may I ask is this "other backup"?" He questioned haughtily.

"It's Curtis ok?" Seeing Curtis frantically shake his head at him at giving his name out, Jason had reached his limit. "He's a friend of mine." Having had enough, Jason threw up his hand. "Would you just fix the cameras please so that we can get it and out? Ok? Can the Jackal do that for me?"

"Certainly, for that is the Jackal's job. Stonecold and his partner have a five minute continuous loop. I wish the dynamic duo luck."

Hanging up Jason faced Curtis. "Ok, we have a five minute continuous loop feeding the cameras. We'll be invisible, so let's search this place and get the hell out." He headed for the door and listened for anyone on the other side of it. When he was sure it was safe, Jason opened the door and walk out into the hallway with Curtis behind him rolling his eyes as Curtis asked, "Did he say the dynamic duo? And did you call him the jackal?" Hearing Jason's growl didn't deter Curtis at all. "And you need to explain to me how the hell you and Sam met this guy."

 *************************************************************

In the basement of the pawn shop in a small security room, the guard was watching TV when he noticed the blinking silent alarm go off but it didn't match what he was seeing on his video screen. A few seconds later it stopped. Thinking it must have been a faulty system. He turned back to his hockey game. He could hear his boss talking on the phone behind him, she was pissed cuz this Julian guy was ignoring her. "Rudge Julian has been ignoring my calls, pick up Alexis Davis and bring her to me. It's finally time we meet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Opening the passenger side door, Sam hopped up, or tried to hop up as much as she could with her expanding belly which was more of grab a handle and push, pull, and shove her body in the passenger seat. Slightly out of breath she turned to her mother and held up a brown bag. "Since you changed your mind about lunch, I grabbed some food for me and Danny. Is everything ok?" She questioned just as Alexis hit the gas little too hard causing Sam to jerk back. "Woah mom, what's the hurry?" She asked as she quickly put her seat belt on.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, I'm just happy to see you and pick up my grandson." As she turned to Sam to give her an air kiss, her hands turned the steering wheel to the right causing the car to jerk as she righted it hastily.

"Mom!" Sam cried out as she held the door handle with one hand and the center console with the other. Hearing her mother giggle and mutter out sorry, Sam knew something was wrong. Leaning more towards her, she jerked back in surprise and horror at what she smelled. "Oh my God! Have you been drinking?"

Feeling guilty, Alexis looked towards her oldest daughter and tried hard to keep the car straight but she was failing miserably. Seeing the disappointed look on Sam's face, Alexis was suddenly frustrated with having to explain herself first to Julian then to Sam, her voice was a little loud as defended herself. "Look! I've had a terrible year and I just needed something to help me relax. OK?!"

"Mom you need to pull over right now! I cannot believe that you are driving drunk! What the hell is wrong with you?" Feeling a slight jerk, Sam grabbed the door handle tighter. "Stop the car. Stop the car right now!"

"I'm fine! It's fine! I've only had one drink." Feeling agitated, Alexis didn't realize that the car was picking up speed as she spoke. "God! My husband tried to kill me Sam so excuse me if I have a drink every now and again…."

Not listening, Sam kept repeating to Alexis. "Mom. Stop. The. Car. Right. NOW!"

"… I loved him Sam and I thought he changed! I thought he gave it all that up for me. But he lied! The bastard lied to me! Nothing but lies!"

"Mom please! Please stop the car!" The pleading in her voice cut through Alexis' rant causing her to turn sharply to look at her daughter seeing the tears falling down her cheeks as Sam protectively covered her growing belly with her arms. She was scaring her pregnant daughter. 'What the hell was she doing?' She thought. Raising her foot off the gas, Alexis pulled herself together to concentrate as she turned to the road again but it was too late. Seeing the sharp turn ahead, she slammed on the brake causing the car to lose control as it veered off the road and slammed into a tree. The air bags immediately inflated and the last thing she heard was her daughter's scream before she lost consciousness.

* * *

After searching through a few of the rooms, Jason and Curtis were growing frustrated at finding all the rooms practically empty besides a chair and a cot. They were growing increasingly anxious to find what they were hoping were more clues and get the hell out of there. The last room next to the bathroom looked like it would be a bedroom, hoping that it led them to something, Jason opened the door and stepped in with Curtis on his heels.

"Finally." Curtis sighed as they saw a desk covered with files and photographs. "If I see one more damn mouse in this place, I'm shooting it." He grumbled as he hurriedly walked over to the desk and began a search.

"We need to hurry up. We've been here too damn long and if someone has an eye on this place then they will definitely send somebody to do a check." With Curtis on one side of the desk, Jason searched the other. Finding old photographs, he pocketed a few of them hoping to give to Sam and Spinelli to see if they can get an identity on anyone of them.

"I'm not seeing much man. Just a bunch of old newspaper articles and receipts." Curtis said as he picked up a few papers and started reading as Jason continued his search.

Both men didn't realize that in the basement of the pawn shop, one guard was watching the security lights carefully.

* * *

The motion sensors kept going off but the screens were showing him empty hallways, the guard was thoroughly confused. He gently tapped the screen hoping that it might have been a glitch or something. When the monitors showed him the same image, he stood up. "Ms. Jerome. There seems to be a glitch in the security system, I'm just going to do a walk through to make sure everything is ok and nothing is wrong with the motion sensors."

"Good idea." Olivia Jerome replied just as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see that Rudge was calling. Waiting for the guard to leave the room, she answered. "Is it done?" She asked.

"Almost. Seems that Julian's ex wife was in a car accident." Rudge relayed the news in his thick British accent. "She's unconscious but her pulse is strong and steady."

"Then what's the problem? Grab her and bring her to me."

"Her and Julian's pregnant daughter was in the car as well. Jason Morgan's wife. She's unconscious as well. What will you have me do?" Rudge asked as he looked down at the young girl. The gash on her head was bleeding heavily but her pulse was strong and she had no other signs of distress. They were lucky that the car managed to hit a smaller tree on back end and the heavy shrubbery slowed them down enough before the impact on the driver's side.

After giving it some thought, Olivia gave her orders. "Jason Morgan has been a pain in our sides long enough. Grab Julian's daughter and meet me at the safe house. It's time he realized who is calling all the shots here." Hanging up, she grabbed her purse and left the office. As her driver opened the door for her, she looked towards the shop, then to her second guard and ordered. "Burn it down." Before she folded herself gracefully in the car.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Julian immediately groaned at the pain in his head that was blinding him. Breathing through the pain, he tried to sit up but was assaulted by the massive headache that seemed like it was going to kill him. Groaning, he held on to his head and tried to remember what happened. Thinking back, he remembered telling Alexis the truth about his psychotic sister. Of course she didn't believe him, he scoffed inwardly.

Using his cane and the couch, he pushed himself up. Closing his eyes in pain, a quick image flashed in his mind. Alexis was looking for her car keys. His eyes flew open and panic set in as he remembered why. Sam called and needed a ride. Something glittery from the side of his eye caught his attention, and his head swung towards it. Broken glass. Broken glass from an empty vodka bottle. Alexis had been drinking. "Oh my God." Suddenly he remembered everything. He was heading to the kitchen to make her coffee to sober her up and she must have hit him with something. In a panic, Julian hobbled to his phone on the table. His fingers could barely dial because they were shaking so bad. He called Alexis' phone, no answer. He tried again. "Oh God, please pick up Alexis." No answer. "DAMN IT!" He shouted as he dialed Sam's phone. "Come on baby. Please pick up." No answer. He tried again. "Please please please." He chanted as the phone rang and rang. No. Answer. "Fuck!"

Not knowing what else to do, Julian dialed one last number. Jason's.

* * *

"Hey. Ever heard of a Dino Antoinelli?" Curtis asked Jason as he held up the newspaper article that he was reading.

"No. Who's he?" Jason asked as he walked over to the other man. Taking a minute, Jason tried to recall ever hearing that name. All of his memories returned but he had a few missing details from long ago. That name didn't sound familiar.

"Don't know, but it must be important. Why have an article on his death?" Seeing the question in Jason's eyes, Curtis answered. "It's from last year. He was shot twice in the head. Guess they wanted to be sure he was dead."

"What could be so important about him to keep an article?" Jason asked. Just as Curtis was about to speak, both men froze solid at hearing footsteps walk what sounded like towards them. "Hide." He mouthed to Curtis as they scrambled around. With not much in the room but one lone desk, Curtis ducked behind it as Jason flattened himself against the wall on the other side of the door. Quietly pulling his gun from his waistband, they stayed motionless. As the door creaked opened and the ceiling light filled the room, Jason waiting for the man to step in front of him before he brought the butt of his gun down and knocked the man out.

"Good job." Curtis complimented as he quickly grabbed a handful of papers and shoved them in his pockets as he walked towards Jason.

"We need to get the hell out of here before our covers blown and more guys come up." Jason said as he led Curtis back down the hall and out of the window they climbed in from. Getting in the passenger seat, Jason pulled out his phone and turned it on. "Let me call Sam and see if she can find out who this Dino guy is?" Just as he was about to dial, his phone rang. Julian's name was on the display. "What the hell?" He asked under his breath as he answered. "Julian. Now is not time to…"

"Is Sam with you?" Julian interrupted.

Hearing those words, Jason froze. Normally, that question coming from her father wouldn't faze him because now a days Sam was ignoring the hell out of Julian. No, what caused his heart to skip a beat was the panic and fear that Jason could hear in the other man's voice. "No, Sam's not with me." He calmly spoke. "I dropped her off at Kelly's where Alexis was going to pick her up. Why?" He asked.

"Have you talked to her at all? What about Alexis? Have you talked to either of them?"

Hearing the panic escalate in Julian's voice was causing Jason's chest to feel tight. "What's going on?" Hearing Julian's breathing heavily, Jason was trying not to lose it. "Julian." He growled. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I tried to stop her Jason…"

Hearing those words barely uttered in that scared voice, Jason closed his eyes in seek of patience. "Stop who?" When Julian repeated the same words, Jason lost it. "Answer me! Who the fuck did you try to stop?"

Taking a deep breath, Julian explained. "Alexis was drinking. God Jason, I tried to stop her but she knocked me out with a paper weight and left to pick up Sam and then to pick up Danny."

No. No way. There was no way that Jason was hearing this. His mother in law drove drunk to pick up his wife and son. The ice was slowly enclosing his heart but Jason was just feeling fire coursing through his veins. "What the hell was she thinking picking up my pregnant wife drunk?!" He roared. Not waiting for an answer, he hung up and dialed Sam's number and prayed. No answer. He hung up and dialed again and hoped she would answer not realizing that he was rubbing the spot over his heart breathing heavy. No answer. He let the voice mail pick up. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he heard his wife's beautiful voice. "Hey Sam. Baby, I need you to call me as soon as you can. Ok? I love you." He hung up and dialed Alexis' number. No answer. "FUCK!" He shouted as he punched the dashboard. Ignoring Curtis' questions he dialed his mom. Thankfully she answered right away. "Jason, Hi." "Hi mom. Is uh Sam there? Has she picked up Danny yet?"

"No. She's actually late but its ok, the hospital called and my surgery was cancelled so I get to spend some more time with my perfect grandson."

Not wanting to worry her, Jason thought of something. "That's uh perfect. Do you mind watching him for a few more hours? There's something I'm working on and I need Sam's help."

Her answer was immediate. "Of course I don't mind. I love having him here. Just make sure not to over work Sam, she needs to rest Jason."

Hearing the concern in his mom's voice, Jason breathed deeply. "Thanks. I'll call you later." He hung up as soon as she said her goodbye. Closing his eyes tight, Jason took a minute to gather his thoughts. They would have left Kelly's and headed towards the Quartermaine's. If Sam was making a last minute stop, she would've called Monica. He dialed Sam's number again. No answer. Fuck him. Fuck him. _Fuck him!_ "I need you to get me to Kelly's now." He needed his car to look for her.

"Just tell me where you wanna go." Seeing Jason about to argue, Curtis went on. "You don't need to drive right now in your state. I can see you coming apart at the seams man. Just stop wasting time and tell me where to go." He stressed.

Glad he had Curtis because Jason was losing it, he replied. "Head to the Quatermaine's." Thanking God that Curtis didn't give a fuck about the speeding limits, Jason sat back, breathed deep and prayed. He silently begged for his wife and their baby to be safe because if anything happened to them, then Jason world would go dark. She was his everything.


End file.
